


Увидимся в Звездном зале

by Mirzam



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirzam/pseuds/Mirzam
Summary: Легко ли соответствовать гуманистическим идеалам эпохи, когда тебя душат боль и гнев? Как признаться, что терпишь поражение в этой войне с самим собой, а главное, кому? Не тому ли, кто сражается на своем персональном отрезке фронта?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на КС-календарь 2017. Фанон о Музее Звездного Флота принадлежит Masao Okazaki, автор додумал только симулятор и сам зал.  
> P.S. Кралл через букву «а» – не баг, а фича.

Джим ненавидел Звездный зал с самого детства.

Во-первых, там висело голофото Кирка-старшего. Отца он любил – так сильно, как можно любить лишь человека, которого ты никогда не знал, – но первый и последний за школьные годы поход в Музей Звездного Флота все равно закончился плачевно. Особенно для Фреда «Слона» Эверетта. 

Сотрудница-гид понятия не имела, что в толпу восторженных девятилеток затесался сын офицера, протаранившего ромуланское судно, и уж тем более не помнила, что в таком возрасте меньше всего хочешь выделяться среди сверстников. Будь его воля, Джим остался бы дома, чтобы не бередить душу напоминанием об организации, которая навсегда забрала отца и каждый раз надолго забирает мать. Как будто мало было верфей, властвующих над пейзажем Риверсайда. Вот только поход в музей – не развлечение, а полноценное занятие, и пропустить его было нельзя.

Субботним утром третьеклассников перенесли на Орбитальную станцию. Они часами увлеченно разглядывали пятьдесят с лишним пристыкованных кораблей-ветеранов, отслуживших свое и списанных на почетный отдых. Мостик одного из них был переделан в симулятор, благодаря чему школьники почувствовали себя офицерами и даже прошли через пояс астероидов. Постепенно Джим заразился общим воодушевлением и отлично провел время, хоть ему и досталось кресло рулевого, – капитанское захватила первая девочка класса Карэн, и выгонять ее оттуда было совсем не по-джентельменски.

После полудня дети спустились на Землю в Сан-Франциско, осмотрели сохранившиеся экспонаты доварповой эпохи астронавтики, и, под строгое шиканье гида, вошли в огромный зал, чьи стены и колонны терялись в темноте. Пространство, насколько хватало взгляда, было заполнено синими огоньками, висевшими на уровне глаз среднего взрослого. Мгновенье – и все они опустились, чтобы детям не приходилось задирать головы. Под каждым из светящихся портретов располагался такой же призрачный падд с именем и биографией погибшего рядового или офицера.

Гид вела их через зал и рассказывала о самых выдающихся личностях. Когда она дошла до капитана «Кельвина», его сыну захотелось то ли провалиться сквозь пол, то ли накостылять кому-то из шепчущихся одноклассников. В конце концов, до него донеслось издевательское «бедняжка Джимми, беги к мамочке, она тебя утешит», – Слону явно не хватило острых ощущений от путешествия на орбиту. И «Джимми» сорвало в штопор. Разнимали их минут пять, хотя на помощь гиду прибежали охранник и директор отдела, причем, несмотря на разные весовые категории, задира пострадал сильнее. Мелкий, но очень мотивированный противник успел разбить ему нос и поставить синяк под глазом, потому что он – Джим-черт-бы-вас-побрал-Кирк, а не сын-героя-Джорджа-Кирка-обнять-и-плакать!

Вторая причина нелюбви к известному на всю галактику мемориалу возникла намного позже, с началом службы Джима во Флоте, и ее было непросто отбросить, в отличие от неприятных детских воспоминаний. Среди сотен незнакомых лиц появились сначала однокурсники с уничтоженных Нероном кораблей, потом Олсон, Пайк, и наконец – его подчиненные, ставшие жертвами Кралла... Их голофото он мог найти с закрытыми глазами. И с каждой новой потерей все большим кощунством казалось присутствие рядом с ними виновников этих смертей – адмирала Маркуса и того, кто веком ранее был Балтазаром Эдисоном. Оба формально оставались на службе, когда их погубило собственное оружие, а значит, имели право на свой квадратный метр памяти. Мнения некоего капитана, который по их вине чуть было не пополнил ту же когорту, естественно, никто не спрашивал.

Все это промелькнуло в памяти Джима, пока он взбегал по лестнице монументального здания Главного музейного комплекса, прячась под капюшоном гражданской куртки от лишнего внимания и февральской дождливой мороси. Сегодня ему нужно было засунуть куда подальше свое отношение к мемориалу и кое в чем убедиться. Сложно представить, чтобы руководство Флота отказало спасителю Йорктауна в такой мелочи, однако проверить скорость реакции земной бюрократии не помешает.

Пару недель назад, еще на базе, Спок попросил помочь внести в списки Звездного зала покойного Спока из параллельной вселенной. Загвоздка состояла в том, что туда помещали погибших при исполнении, посол же умер от старости и де-юре вообще не существовал для Федерации. Изрядно удивившись, Джим, тем не менее, пообещал сделать все возможное. 

На Земле командный состав закружила череда официальных собраний, встреч и вечеров, приправленных однообразными интервью, за которыми журналисты чуть ли не становились в очередь. Джим выполнил обещание, но до музея добрался только теперь. Войдя, он снял капюшон, пересек просторный холл и показал удостоверение девушке за стойкой, – та оживилась, а затем снова поникла, услышав, что он знает дорогу. Автоматические двери бесшумно разошлись и мгновением позже сомкнулись за спиной, отрезав его от пестрого повседневного мира. 

Здесь все было по-прежнему. Из ниоткуда лилась тихая фортепианная музыка – грустная ровно настолько, чтобы не быть откровенно траурной; звук шагов гулко отражался от потолка, тонущего во мраке, и метался в пустоте. Бескрайнее море сверкающих голофото подступало к самому входу, – хоть Музей и был создан пятьдесят лет назад, сюда поместили всех погибших на службе со дня основания федеративного Флота. 

Метрах в двадцати, возле колонны кто-то стоял, заложив руки за спину. Эту осанку Джим узнал бы при любом свете и с любого расстояния. Поворачивать было поздно, поэтому он подошел, надеясь, что Спок не слишком против вторжения. Тот чопорно поприветствовал его:

– Капитан.

– Спок, сколько раз я тебе говорил? Мы не на корабле, а сейчас и вовсе без него.

– Если быть точным, то двенадцать. И спасибо, Джим.

Он рассеяно кивнул и перевел взгляд с молодого вулканца на старого. Голофото медленно вращалось, пока Джим не коснулся падда, начав читать скупые строки биографии, – теперь, когда посол забрал с собой все опасные тайны альтернативного будущего, не имело особого смысла скрывать, кто он и откуда взялся. В тексте что-то царапало своей неправильностью. Пару мгновений спустя Джим понял и, нахмурившись, свернул окно. Глаголы в прошедшем времени – вот что было не так.

– Звездный зал создан землянами, чтобы вызывать светлую печаль и скорбь, ты же выглядишь раздраженным.

– Настолько заметно? – скрипнул зубами Джим, скрещивая руки на груди. – Это место меня бесит. Тебя не смущает соседство Маркуса и Пайка, Хэрвуда и жертв Хана, Кралла и энсина Сил? Хороша компания!

– Ты предвзят.

– А ты нет? Тогда мы не стояли бы здесь перед фото посла.

– Поместить сюда его досье было логично, раз уж он закончил путь в нашем мире. Может быть, в той вселенной и есть подобный мемориал, но там он скорее всего числится пропавшим без вести.

– Кто о чем, а вулканец о логике. Лучше признай: ты просто к нему привязался.

По мнению самого Джима, к старику невозможно было не привязаться. Не то, чтобы молодая версия чем-то ему не нравилась, даже наоборот, слишком уж сильно нра... Кхм, о чем это он? Просто посол не считал нужным держать себя в ежовых рукавицах постоянно и давал человеческой половине чуть больше воли, тем самым облегчая людям общение с ним.

– Раз тебе удобнее думать так, пожалуйста. Мы отвлеклись. 

Доводить Спока до зеленых пятен на точеных скулах – ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, от которого сложно отказаться. Однако здесь было не место и не время, так что Джим сдержался и примирительно выставил ладони перед собой:

– Извини, продолжай.

– Это не зал героев. Мемориал нужен, чтобы хранить память обо всех мертвых без исключения и убеждать живых в лояльности флота. Офицерам и рядовым необходимо знать, что их не вычеркнут из истории за первый же промах или глупую гибель на первой миссии, – он помолчал, а затем продолжил своими словами вместо казенных фраз: – Мне импонирует мысль, что, даже если я оступлюсь, другим дадут возможность самостоятельно оценить принесенные пользу и вред. И что ошибка не отменит все сделанное ранее.

Об этом Джим не думал. Кто, как не Спок, способен в два счета поставить с ног на голову все казавшееся понятным? Точнее с головы на ноги, ведь под новым углом зрения вся эта сияющая галактика героев и подонков обретала смысл. Ему всегда казалось: какая к черту разница, что было бы с памятью Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, который не успел выбросить нано-хреновину в космос или налажал еще каким-нибудь способом? Но сейчас, под приязненным взглядом, он понял – разница есть. Друзья, посчастливься кому-то из них выжить, его не винили бы.

– Может, ты и прав, но мне сложно избавиться от ощущения, что по памяти близких топчутся грязными сапогами. Я все еще слишком зол.

На миг задумавшись, Спок легким движением головы пригласил следовать за собой. Они остановились у противоположного ряда колонн перед портретом капитана «Франклина». 

– Я не могу требовать отстраненности, всего лишь призываю смотреть на мир шире. Возьмем Эдисона – во многом он жертва обстоятельств, хоть это и не оправдание. Ты действительно уверен, что на его месте удержался бы от соблазна?

– Существовать за счет чужой жизненной силы, как вампир из легенд старой Европы? Мстить Федерации, которая совершила страшное преступление – доверила мне вместо привычной машины смерти новейший исследовательский звездолет? Уверен.

Спок едва заметно улыбнулся, – этот редчайший факт стоило занести в личную коллекцию и хранить на случай, если он продолжит изображать холодильник.

– Мы не солдаты, Джим. Выражаясь по-твоему, я бы сказал «к счастью». Он мыслил по-иному, у него был другой опыт, другой этический кодекс и другие психологические травмы. Помнишь, что значит аббревиатура ПТСР?

– Обижаешь. Я прогулял не так много пар по психологии, как тебе кажется. Иначе давно уже полез бы на стену, пытаясь совладать с четырьмя сотнями подчиненных.

– Эдисон видел, как его подчиненные гибнут один за другим, а помощь не приходила; в такой ситуации даже эталонно здоровая психика могла не выдержать. Это всего лишь один пример. Ты знал, что дочь Томаса Хэрвуда была неизлечимо больна, а после взрыва в архиве выздоровела, озадачив целое врачебное сообщество?

– Нет, события завертелись слишком быстро, – мрачно признался Джим. – Кровь Хана?

Спок кивнул. 

«А чего ты бы не сделал ради своей семьи?», эхом отозвалось в голове. Сукин сын знал, куда метил: втроем с Боунсом они уже нарушили все мыслимые писаные и неписаные правила, спасая задницы друг друга. Ну, или, скажем, не нарушили, а творчески переосмыслили.

– На наши поступки влияет столько разных факторов, что иногда просчет последствий становится невозможным, не говоря уж о степени вины, – продолжил Спок, упрямо глядя перед собой. Впору было думать, будто он прячет глаза... беседуй Джим с кем-то другим. – Досадно признавать, но я ни в чем не могу быть уверен на сто процентов. Включая самого себя.

Повисло молчание, словно его собеседник опомнился и решил заканчивать с небывалой откровенностью. В последних словах таился какой-то подтекст, который никак не удавалось прочесть, и Джим спросил в лоб:

– Боишься, что не найдешь в себе сил поступить, как должно, столкнувшись с подобным выбором? Поверь, не ты один. Любой, кто... кому есть, кого терять, мучается теми же вопросами.

– Как служить со знанием, что можешь предать все, чему присягал, пожертвовав интересами многих ради одного?

Черные глаза смотрели с отчаянной надеждой, так, словно все остальные разумные существа вселенной уже ответили «не знаю». Какой еще ответ можно было дать? Рассказать, как он загадывает на каждое Рождество, чтобы судьба не выставила слишком большой счет за феноменальное везение? Джим готов платить, но только своей жизнью, а не близкими. Рассказать о кошмарах, в которых приходится выбирать между долгом и любовью? Нет, не в этом нуждался вулканец, осознавший, что он сам – одна из неизвестных в любом уравнении.

– По правде говоря, мне было бы куда страшнее знать, что я запросто пожертвую одним ради многих.

Спок поднял бровь выше обычного, открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Опасаясь, как бы не пришлось выводить его из логического ступора, Джим решил объяснить по-другому:

– Окей, отложим на время нерациональный инстинкт помощи себе подобным, который и делает нас людьми, – не отпирайся, тебя это тоже касается, вулканцы все-таки не андроиды. Остается простая, как дважды два, мотивация. Большинство скорее предпочтет погибнуть, спасая других, чем быть брошенным на произвол судьбы кому-то во благо. Сам ведь говорил о лояльности. Уверенность, что тебя не бросят по принципу меньшего зла, а попробуют вытащить, вдохновляет людей работать лучше. И ситуаций, требующих настолько сложного выбора, становится меньше.

«Чего только ни нагородишь, чтобы скрыть простое «я тоже до одури боюсь тебя потерять», мелькнуло в мыслях.

После долгого молчания Спок выдал:

– Кажется, годы общения с людьми ничуть не приблизили меня к их пониманию.

Лучше бы он этого не говорил. Шальная идея ударила Джиму в голову похлеще ромуланского эля. Перед внутренним взором как по команде выстроился миллион причин отказаться от задуманного, но спустя пять лет бесконечного тасования они оказались бессильны его остановить. Позади были провальные попытки сломать себя через колено, переключиться на кого-то другого и, наконец, сбежать с корабля в кабинетные крысы. Теперь же ему хотелось одного – выложить все начистоту, а там хоть трава не расти.

– Хочешь, я покажу то, чего не могу объяснить? Протяни руку.

Он умолк, из чистого упрямства не отводя взгляд и задыхаясь от собственной наглости: насколько ему было известно, по вулканским традициям это все равно что предложить секс. Пауза тянулась, они смотрели и смотрели друг на друга, пока Джим мысленно не взмолился: «Пошли уже меня к дьяволу в своей фирменной сверхвежливой манере, и забудем об этой неловкости...»

Когда Спок в два счета преодолел расстояние между ними, коснулся лица Джима и закрыл глаза, время застыло. Наверное, стоило тоже зажмуриться, а не бессовестно пялиться. И хоть немного успокоиться, чтобы Мистер Самоконтроль не захлебнулся в его эмоциях, пусть это и напоминало смешные попытки убрать в комнате прямо под носом у вошедшего гостя.

А потом все, кроме горячих пальцев, перестало существовать.

Водоворот мыслей, чувств и образов, половина которых принадлежала самому Джиму, выбил воздух из легких, заставил пошатнуться и вслепую ухватить Спока за предплечье. Дурная надежда тоже нашла, за что уцепиться: тот открылся навстречу, хотя мог просто прочесть его, словно раскрытую книгу. Все кошмары и желания, страхи и мечты... А еще то огромное и невыразимое, что мешало засыпать ночью и – как ни парадоксально – помогало вставать с постели каждый новый день. 

В крови бурлило нетерпение: дальше, дальше, это все я и так знаю! Смешок – не почудилось же? – и его пропустили, бережно опуская последние щиты и барьеры. Смотреть на себя со стороны было дико, а попасть в шкуру вулканца, закованного в доспехи правил и приличий, – и подавно. 

Это в ней он сейчас преодолевал весь путь от зоологического... простите, научного интереса к нахальному кадету через раздражение и ненависть до уважения к безбашенному капитану. Раздирал глотку криком «Хан!», глядя в остекленевшие голубые глаза, а потом дежурил в госпитале по очереди с Маккоем, категорически запретив себе подсчитывать шансы на успех сумасбродной затеи. Хотел прибить себя настоящего с особой жестокостью в среднем дважды за смену – как и любого, кто попытается это проделать. Выписывал в столбик аргументы в пользу ухода на дипломатическую службу Новому Вулкану, которые позже перечеркнула одна-единственная фраза – «Что бы я без тебя делал, Спок?». Растерянно смотрел вслед Нийоте – та на прощанье поцеловала не в губы, а в лоб, – и гадал, почему «нельзя войти в одну реку дважды» и зачем она пожелала ему смелости, разве он когда-нибудь трусил? Заучивал в качестве самонаказания пункт устава об отношениях между членами экипажа, пока буквы не начинали прыгать перед глазами и складываться в злосчастное «Джеймс Тиберий Кирк». Кивал, когда хотелось сгрести в объятия, и впивался ногтями в ладони, мечтая впиться губами в ухмыляющиеся губы... 

Одним словом, любил.

Прикосновение пропало, и видения вмиг растаяли. Джим разжал хватку, не отказав себе в удовольствии скользнуть напоследок по пальцам – своеобразно отомстить Споку за столь резкое «приземление». Тот и сам выглядел крайне оторопело по своим меркам, а уж дышал и вовсе, как марафонец после забега.

– Вот почему вы, люди, чувствуете себя в океане неопределенности, как рыба в воде. У тебя внутри – такой же океан. И я нахожу это захватывающим.

Самое важное оба увидели вполне определенно; оставалась ничтожная «малость» – решить, что делать с ошеломляющим открытием. Но это потом, а пока можно было идиотски улыбаться, представляя, как один конкретный вулканец будет выглядеть в более пикантной ситуации, раз уж тут такое.

Тем временем Спок деловито одернул китель и зыркнул по сторонам, – они и вправду забыли, где находились и о чем разговаривали. Улыбаться расхотелось. Секунды потрясающей близости, единства мыслей и чувств утекали, словно воздух из пробитого скафандра, оставляя после себя неясную тоску. Тоску узнавания того, чего никогда не было, по крайней мере, в этой вселенной. Почуяв слабину, из темноты зала снова полезли неразрешимые сомнения и вопросы без ответов, загнанные туда самой могущественной силой. 

– Хотел бы я сказать что-то жизнеутверждающее, но место не располагает… В одном можешь не сомневаться. Рано или поздно мы увидимся здесь, в Звездном зале.

– Я постараюсь максимально отсрочить неизбежное, однако меня устраивает такая перспектива. Несомненно, если на здание Музея не упадет звездолет...

– Серьёзно? – фыркнул Джим. – Спок, такой момент испортил!

В темных глазах мерцали синие искры и еще что-то новое, чего не было ранее, – или он попросту не замечал. Страхи опасливо жались по углам.


End file.
